Please Fix Me
by Peace.Love.Bellatrix
Summary: Hermione is a healer and living a normal life after her years at Hogwarts. Bellatrix escaped the battle and is now on the run until she accidentally comes across Hermione's home. She steers clear not wanting to get caught until unfortunate circumstances force her into the home of the woman she once tortured. Rated M for possible future chapters.


**Authors note: I published a different story years ago with the same characters. I never planned on starting this, I just got the bug to write so I did. Like I said, its been years. So be nice please:) I just needed to let this out somehow. Let me know if I should continue or not. Enjoy xx.**

 **Also Bellatrix escaped during the battle at Hogwarts.**

 **I don't own the anything.**

"Finally," she muttered to herself. Her eyelids dipped heavily as she struggled to stay awake. She tossed her lab coat over her desk chair as she entered the office in her home. An office that was more of a library because of all the books she managed to get into the relatively small room in her home.

Hermione Granger, a healer at St. Mungos, loved her job. She really did, however she was being overworked and she could not deny it any longer. Being the brightest witch of her age had a downside after all. She sat down hard and lifted her legs to rest her feet on the desk. With a slight stretch of her arms she comfortably nestled into the large cushioned chair that was rich burgundy in color. This color relaxed her for some reason. This was the dominant color in her lovely room that was only for her to enjoy. She picked up a book that was lying on her desk and opened it where she had left off a few weeks before. The fact that it had been a few weeks since she had read for leisure was proof enough that she needed a break.

Hermione now lived near her childhood home in England. This gave her the option of feeling somewhat close to her parents, whom currently do not even know they birthed a daughter. The home was small and perfect for one witch to live in.

Her eyes began to go over the words in the book, creating images in her head from the ink displayed on the pages. Before she was able to finish the second page she began drifting into a light slumber. The book sprawled on her lap as she breathed deeply.

She dreamt she was laying on the warm sand. She could hear the crash of the waves around her as the sun kissed her skin just right.

Suddenly the sun went away and the moon shined bright over her. She was startled by the sudden changed and sat up. The ocean slamming the waves harder than before. She noticed a dark figure stalking towards her, coming out of the ocean purpose. Hermione could not move, but was transfixed on the figure. She needed to know what, or who, was here. The figure stopped just before she could get a decent look. Hermione stared as hard as she could then heard a loud crash. The sound startled her awake as she breathed in heavily. She realized she was sweating, so she sat up in the chair to gain some composure. Whatever it was sounded like glass breaking and her body began to shiver in a rush of anxiety and adrenaline. She immediately reached for her wand on the desk and stood up. Her eyes were bloodshot as she slowly began to walk towards the door to investigated the sound.

—

The woman ran through the cold, dark streets of Great Britain. Bumping into things as she struggled to keep her balance. She knew that mudblood lived around here somewhere. She also knew that this particular mudblood was the only one that could help her right now. Bellatrix Lestrange was one of the few followers of Voldemort that survived the Battle at Hogwarts. After she saw her lord fall in battle, she knew it would not be long before witches and wizards all over started to look for her. So far she has been able to maintain a low profile, but it has meant some uncomfortable living situations.

She has been hiding in the sewers of Great Britain ever since her escape. The living situations were better than Azkaban so she did not mind it much. The rats kept her company and provided short term entertainment, whether that was eating, torturing, or sometimes talking to them. However the problem that seemed to hang over her head was the paranoia of being discovered and being sent back to Azkaban. She knew that there was now no hope of the dark lord ever coming back to regain his power.

She tried to remember which home it was that she saw the young witch come out that one lucky day. Coincidentally, Bellatrix had come up from the sewers briefly to grab some left over scraps of food in a trash can as she spotted the witch leaving her home, wearing a lime green lab coat.

"That mudblood became a healer, well how righteous of her," Bellatrix mumbled to herself. She noticed the young witch seemed…older somehow. Still young compared to the older pure blood, but still she has matured somehow. Her jawline more defined than when she last had her pressed underneath her at Malfoy manor.

"Good times," the raven haired witch said to herself with a smirk. She let herself get lost in thought for a second. Just remembering what it felt like to have her wand against her throat. Her incredibly soft and beautiful throat. Bellatrix snapped herself out of her day dream, confused that it took the direction that it did but put it in the back of her mind, as she focused on the woman walking down the street. Bellatrix knew she could not follow her because she had no wand. That wretched Molly Weasley outdid her when she disarmed her at Hogwarts. She was lucky enough to get away even if it was without her wand.

What she wanted to do she did not know. Life seemed to have no meaning now that her lord was gone, because she had no purpose. But seeing the brown haired woman stirred something in her that she was unsure of, because it was not filled with the usual hate and rage that was normally present. Especially because she was a mudblood.

3 months had gone by since she had seen Hermione that day. 3 months she kept watch over her, unsure of why, but she just felt compelled to do so. She tried to convince herself that she would get revenge and torture her to oblivion, but she something felt a bit odd.

She winced in pain as she looked down to see her abdomen. Her arm covering the open wound that was spreading the dark burgundy that was her blood over the rags that covered her body.

She finally saw the pale blue door that she was looking for. Bellatrix immediately ran over the lawn and snuck around to the tiny backyard. She ran onto the patio and cursed out loud for not having her wand. She would not be in this situation if she did. And those fuckers that tried to attack her as she came up for food would have had their knives turned on themselves.

In the heat of the moment, she decided to jump through the glass window. A loud crash emanated and she knew it had woken up the Gryffindor in the house. She should have been more worried because the young witch would probably hex her as soon as she saw who it was laying on the ground in her home. However the pain began to overwhelm her as the loss of blood created a fuzziness in her brain. She just felt so tired, so she stayed on the floor until her body gave in to the darkness.

—

"Lumos," she whispered as her wand lit up at the tip. Her Gryffindor bravery showing more now with each passing second. She walked down the hall, but before she turned the corner into the living room, she stopped. The light from her wand reflected off the glass that was shattered all over the floor. But it was not the glass that caught her eye, but rather the long dark curls that were sprawled next to the glass. She stepped forward with her chest out and wand ready.

She was about to yell at the intruder before the breath was knocked out of her body. She recognized the body on the ground. The most famous death eater of them all lay on her floor, bloodied all across her abdomen, and she seemed to be unconscious.

"Oh my," she immediately ran to the woman's side. Natural reaction as a healer but kept her arm and wand steady against Bellatrix' throat. She muttered a spell that lit the lights in her home to be able to see the woman better.

Hermione realized that the former death eater was barely skin and bones. The long black tethered dress hung loosely against her pale body. There was enough blood on her clothes and on the floor to know that she was near death.

"Shit!" Hermione exclaimed, unsure if she should help or let her die. Bellatrix had tortured her after all that awful day, the same day she killed Dobby. The memories made her feel sick all over again. However Hermione had standards, and she was not only the brightest, but the most caring witch, whether she liked it or not. Immediately she started saying spells to physically bind Bellatrix. Her body went rigid as the invisible ropes held her in place.

Hermione then began to use her healer experience to mend the deep slashes against the woman's abdomen.

"What the fuck happened," she said as she saw the wounds closing up. She realized she would have to clean her up and eventually aid this vile death eaters malnutrition, but just how far was she willing to go for this psychopath? She knew the stories, she knew the details that set this Slytherin apart from the rest of those awful followers. She could call Harry or Ron, both aurors, and have them deal with her. But Hermione knew better, they would not let her heal Bellatrix, and Hermione was simply more sympathetic than that. If she was more like her friends, she could have became an auror just like they did, but she wanted to help more than capture and fight.

Looking down on the fragile dark woman below her, she decided to help and maybe, just maybe, get a shred of humanity out of her.


End file.
